


Safe

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [98]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma secures Killian's heart and stays with him afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Emma awoke the next morning feeling extremely relaxed. As she opened her eyes slowly, it took her a moment to realize just where she was, and what she was doing at Granny’s diner.  A smile flited across her face as she recalled the events of the night before, and more specifically how she and Killian had chosen to spend it.

She closed her eyes again as she rolled over in the bed to cuddle into her pirate’s warmth, but was met with nothing but an empty space. Her eyes opened widely, as fear began to settle in her stomach. Where had Killian gone?

She sat up quickly as her eyes swept the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was about to get out of the bed when he entered the room, holding a tray of food and drinks in his arms.

“Going somewhere?” he asked, with a smile masking his worry. She could tell he thought she was bailing, due to her walls rising back up. Emma didn’t blame him really, with her past it was a highly logical jump for him to make. He thought she was running away because she regretted spending the night over with him, something which was very much not the case.

He set the tray down on the table beside her as she said, “No,” with a shake of her head to reassure him. He calmed slightly with that. As he settled back into the bed with her, she placed her hand on his chest, “I just got worried when I didn’t see you, Killian. I was afraid something happened to you. I was afraid you had been hurt and that I was too late to help you,” she said shakily. His heartbeat reassured her that he was just fine.

He seemed to understand as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her into him, “I’m not going anywhere love, I promise you.” She rested her head against him, taking comfort in his warmth.

“Maybe not by your own free will,” she trembled, allowing herself to let her emotions show, “But you can’t always control if others try and hurt you. When I first got to Storybrooke, there was another Sherriff, Graham. He had his heart taken back before the curse, and when I arrived, it began to weaken. He started to remember, and he tried to tell me about the curse. I didn’t believe him, and I thought he was crazy. But I had feelings for him, and he chose me, despite the fact that Regina had his heart. She crushed it. He died in my arms. Killian, I don’t think I could handle losing someone else I care about. I can’t lose someone I love.”

He crashed his lips against hers and she relaxed slightly against him. Using the hand that wasn’t resting on his chest, she cupped his face and kissed him back fervently, desperate for more.

“I love you too, Emma Swan,” he whispered against her lips as he drew away from her. “I can’t promise you that I won’t be targeted or used, or even tortured, but I promise you that I will endure everything, just to see your face at the end of the day. Like I said, I’m a pirate. I’ve survived over 300 years by sheer will, motivated by revenge. I’m pretty sure True Love is a far better motivation for survival, especially when it’s you I get to come back to each day.”

She smiled softly as she leaned in to kiss him again before pulling away slowly. “Killian, after Neverland, Regina placed a spell on Henry’s heart, making it so that no one could take his heart from him ever again. I know you’re good at surviving, but would you let me place it on you? Just to be safe?”

He pushed a strand of her hair out of her face, “Of course Love,” he said softly. “We’ve both lost people due to their heart being crushed. But with you it’s different; your heart can’t be taken, meaning you’re safe from that threat. It’s only fair you get the same reassurance from me.”

She closed her eyes and placed her hand over his heart. She muttered the words she had heard Regina use a while back and a white glowing sensation pulsed through and shot into his body.

“Feel better?” he asked her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded, “Yes. Now what do you say we enjoy some breakfast then move on to some more enjoyable activities?”

He grinned, “I like how you think, Swan,” he said as he pushed her back onto the bed, “But perhaps we should leave the breakfast part to later.”

She laughed as she held his head and pulled him closer, “Shut up and kiss me, Pirate.”


End file.
